The Question
by ChilliPee
Summary: He never did give her an answer, but he didn't have to. She always knew what the answer would be. (Eren x Mikasa)


**Author's note:** Something short and sweet. Hopefully you'll enjoy it- would love any thoughts.

The first time she asked, he was sitting and staring listlessly at the sky with dreams of the outside world.

They were both nine, it had been just over a year since Mikasa had moved in with them.

"Eren?"

"Yeah?"

There was a pause and he turned his head at the side to face her. The lower part of her face was obscured by the red scarf, but in her eyes he could see determination.

"Will you marry me?"

She asks it like she asks for everything, certain and unwavering. At first he thinks she's joking, but Mikasa never jokes. He opens his mouth then abruptly closes it when he realises he has nothing to say. He's certain his cheeks have turned a red hue and suddenly for the life of him, he can't form a coherent sentence.

"Eren?"

The silence has stretched too long.

"Let's watch the sky, Mikasa," he says with a scowl, glad his voice doesn't shake much.

The second time she asks him, he is just as unprepared as the first time. He is still flying from the exhileration of having been able to master the Three Dimensional Maneuver. So when they walk back to their respective cabins minus Armin, the last thing on his mind is marriage or relationships for that matter.

"Eren?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you marry me?"

He almost chokes on his own spit, forcing him to cough uncontrollably to remove the irritation in his throat. Mikasa as expected pats his back until he is sure he hasn't torn his esophagus.

At first he tries to avoid Mikasa's expectant expression and the erratic beating of his heart. When he eventually glances up, he tugs at the errand lock between her eyes and says gruffly, "This shorter haircut is more practical for fighting."

"Thank you." She says, eyes darting to the ground.

He thinks he can see a small smile on her face, or it could be his blurry vision caused by the coughing fit.

It's just after graduation, a sense of purpose upon his shoulders when she asks him for the third time. He's going to join the Survey Ops- Mikasa too and surprisingly enough Armin. Or perhaps not as surprising, Armin has strength he isn't aware of.

He's the impulsive one, Mikasa the strong one and Armin is the brain. Apart they aren't as strong, but together they are unbeatable.

"Eren?"

It's the way she says his name, softer as if breathing it that he knows what she's going to ask. So he clasps her shoulders and congratulates her for the second time on her ranking.

He's smiling, but his fingers tremble slightly. Somehow when he wasn't looking Mikasa grew into her looks. It's scary knowing he's the most important person in her life. Scary, but not all too unpleasant.

He thought he had died, thought he'd burn alive around a sea of bodies. So why is he on his knees, jarred and surrounded by warmth?

He feels tiny droplets on his neck. He is wary but looks up at the sky. There's no rain, the sky is clear unlike the tumultous thougths in his mind.

"Will get married one day," she tells him and he thinks it's a wonderful dream. So he closes his eyes and allows her to carry him and his burdens.

He can feel the responsibilty heavy on his shoulders. His been told that poeple will have to be sacrificed in order for him to carry out the task at hand.

His tired, bones shaking, but his resolve is stronger than ever. He is not afraid to die, but that doesn't mean he is as callous about others' lives.

He is getting ready to go when she comes to him. Her face is as stoic as ever, but her eyes are filled with emotion. Her earlier plea ringing in his ears.

_Don't die, Eren._

"Mikasa?"

"Eren?"

He swallows thickly, forcing a smile on his face. "When this is all over and I've killed every last Titan... Ask me again." He says.

He's caught her off guard, her eyes widening in surprise. She grabs at the tail of the red scarf, something that used to be his and now hers. Sort of like his heart. She nods once and he knows she understands.


End file.
